A darker kind of beauty
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Not all beauty is what you see in the light and with the naked eye. There is a beauty in darkness. That is something i have started to learn. Not everything is visible on the surface. Sunako's pov. I do not own "The Wallflower" it originally belong to Hayakawa Tomoko. Hope you will enjoy the short story.


This is a story i wrote for my DA page quite a while ago. This is all seen form Sunako's perspective. It ain't a master piece but those that know the series i hope you appreciate it.

I do not own the series it belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa.

Read, enjoy and please leave a comment below.

* * *

><p>Ever sins I was a young child I wanted to be just as pretty as Auntie. And I tried and pushed myself so hard to reach the goals that i put up for myself. However when all my work was put to the test to talk and confess my feelings for the boy I had a crush on for a long time. I was 14 years old and of course when his response came: "I hate ugly girls." It felt like everything that I tried so hard to achieve just flew out the window. It was later that day that i found Hiroshi and started to interest myself into the ugly side that "beautiful" humans avoided. Auntie the very person that I wished to be like started to avoid me and people in general started to look at me with fear and loathing.<p>

And two years later when I would start my first year of High school Auntie transferred me to one of her houses. There I found four boys that would later become my tutors. Everyone of them more different then the other. Oda Takenaga was from a high society family and a very bright and reasonable male. He however was very bad at showing emotions. Esepecially towards Noi whom he was in a relationship with.

Kasahara Noi was a sweet girl however sometimes she was to much, but she meant well.

Then their was Morii Ranmaru a very wealthy son a hotel owner and his wife. Ranmaru was quite a playboy and sometimes he was over romantic. To the brink that it even bothers the boys and me. However he had a good heart, when he came to me in the middle of the night trying to forget about that girl. It turned out that he was attracted to the rich, sweet and kind wallflower Kikunoi Tamao. He has started to change his way because of her.

Then their is Toyama Yukinojo "Yuki". He is a very sweet guy but he is very afraid of me(not that i can blame him) He is the only one except Kyohei that comes from an ordinary family and Yuki struggles al ot. Yuki has a dollish charm even at the brick of being girly. He however is often dressed out as a girl because of his looks and it causes him lot of displeasure and a bruised ego. He is very sweet and caring he even admitted to me that he admires me because of my ability to stand up for myself.

Last their is Takano Kyohei. Kyohei is probably the master piece of the creatures of light. He however got an attitude that clashes with his looks. Kyohei is very athletic and loves challenges, he has a temper of a five year old and he is often angry. He is also a glut and has the stomach of a black hole. He however has his moments, were a much sweeter Kyohei emerges. Kyohei is a piece of art, he can make girls woo without even looking at them. He however has the curse of beauty.

No matter what kind of job he gets, the boss of his jobs usually sexually harasses him. This is a very common thing for him it even went so far that people has kidnapped him to either keep him or sell him as a price or decoration. So he got the bad side of beauty. He however has seen behind the dark cloaks and the dark strands of my hair and it seams that Kyohei and I are more alike then many people would believe. We both suffer in the world he because of his overflowing beauty and me because of my lack of it. However Kyohei sometimes shows me that beauty isn't everything. Even in the darkness beauty can emerge. I may not be a light and glowing creature like Auntie, Noi, Tamao or any of the boys. I however will find the beauty that marks me as special even if it is a darker kind of beauty.

Because not all beauty stand out I have seen that with my very own eyes.


End file.
